1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a package structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor package structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional technologies for designing and manufacturing a bi-directional blocking transient voltage suppressor (TVS) is still confronted with a technical difficulty that the base of a TVS device is connected to a terminal of floating potential. Typically, the bi-directional blocking TVS is implemented with symmetric NPN/PNP configuration with identical emitter-base and collector-base breakdown voltage. However, such implementation often leads to a floating base that further leads to difficulties of voltage variations over time, i.e., the dv/dt. The voltage variation over time further leads to the leakage current concerns due to the facts that when the base is floating, the voltage change dv/dt causes the equivalent capacitor generating charging and discharging currents that increase the leakage current.
The transient voltage suppressors (TVS) are commonly applied for protecting integrated circuits from damages due to the inadvertent occurrence of an over voltage imposed onto the integrated circuit. An integrated circuit is designed to operate over a normal range of voltages. However, in situations such as electrostatic discharge (ESD), electrical fast transients and lightning, an unexpected and an uncontrollable high voltage may accidentally strike onto the circuit. The TVS devices are required to serve the protection functions to circumvent the damages that are likely to occur to the integrated circuits when such over voltage conditions occur. As increasing number of devices are implemented with the integrated circuits that are vulnerable to over voltage damages, demands for TVS protection are also increased. Exemplary applications of TVS can be found in the USB power and data line protection, Digital video interface, high speed Ethernet, Notebook computers, monitors and flat panel displays.